


A Single Look

by Clockwork



Series: Revelations on the Job [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: D/s themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Researching a Mark, Arthur and Cobb visit a D/s club and Arthur realizes he's been blind for two years. Set pre-movie canon. Part of an ongoing work, inspired by a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Look

For as long as Arthur had been doing dream share, he had known two things. Every job came down to the same basic formula, and no two jobs were exactly the same. The formula was in the approach. Intel. Basic information. Learning the patterns. Set up the dream. Make the heist. What those steps entailed changed from one job to the next but this was the first time Arthur found himself standing in the foyer of a darkly lit sex club holding the looped end of a leash in his hand. A leash that was attached to a collar about Dominic Cobb's throat.

The mark was known to frequent the place at least three times a week, proving the belief that he likely suffered from some form of sexual addiction. Despite his reservations about the club, about how they might gain entranced, Arthur knew that an addiction was the easiest and surest way to get an in with a mark, to open the subconscious doors that would give them the information they were being paid to gather.

Dress and mannerisms, the etiquette of such a place, was easily enough picked up online. So was the cover they would need to get past the door and into the club. Cobb had drawn the short straw. Arthur was just glad that they hadn't needed a forger and called in Eames on this one. Last thing he needed was the man making comments about what a cute couple they made, or how he'd always seen Arthur as the dominant sort.

Truth was, Arthur was sexually dominant, and had always known this, but it wasn't something he went sharing with anyone. Not even with the man he'd worked with for nearly seven years, and had indulged in numerous fantasies over. Cobb was devoted to his marriage, even after they'd lost Mal, and Arthur wouldn't betray the trust and loyalty they shared merely for what promised to be intense and mind blowing sex. Now they were faced with pretending to be lovers, a couple indulging in a high energy power exchange through domination and submission, and Arthur wasn't certain he was going to make it to the end of the job without ruining everything they had. Or taking Dom like he'd fantasized. Or both.

Arthur had almost wished Dom had argued, refused to go along with the suggestions. Instead he stood there, wearing a pair of jeans that were like second skin, and a black tee that Arthur wasn't sure would fit James, if he was honest. Heavy boots completed the outfit but it was his look that left Arthur dry mouthed and a bit tongue tied. Perfectly clean shaved, his hair hadn't been gelled back as he often favored, honeyed strands falling over his brow. Despite having a handful of years on Arthur, the overall impression was a bit delicate, sweet compared to Arthur in his tailored suit and slicked back hair. In the end it was a bit erring on the side of overdone but Arthur wanted to make sure to minimize the chance that anyone could try and actually take Dominic home with them. Armed though he was, Arthur had every hope the evening wouldn't end with him having to shoot someone.

"You look pissed."

Spoken softly, taking care that his words came out to match his appearance, Cobb nudged Arthur lightly against the shoulder. Just that voice combined with the leather strap in his hand was nearly enough to make the point man whimper. It didn't help Cobb was gazing at him with those ocean blue eyes, golden lashes darkened slightly with mascara and just touched with a hint of chocolate brown eyeliner, lips just slightly parted. It was enough to make the point man ache, shifting against the sudden tightness of his trousers. He could do this. He could make it through the night. He could...

"Sir."

Dom added the word with a slow curve of his lips, one side lifting higher than the other. Arthur's entire world pinpointed on that face. Forget the music, the club. Hell, in that moment the mark could have walked up to him and handed him everything they were looking for and Arthur wouldn't even have noticed. All he saw was that wicked smile, the attempt at innocence as darkened lashes lowered and then raised, eyes widening a bit more as they did.

"Cobb..." His voice was low, warning.

"Dominic," he corrected, tongue touching the center of his lip briefly. "If only tonight, Sir."

Two years on the run. Years before that they had been friends, close enough that Arthur had been there when Mal went into labor, had shared late nights and laughs and been there for one another. All that time, everything they had gone through and Arthur had never seen that light in his friend's eyes. Many had called Arthur Cobb's lap dog, his loyal companion, but for the first time Arthur truly realized what a two way street that had become. How had he missed that gleam? Had Cobb, for whatever reason, hidden it all this time, and now, under leash and collar, found himself unable to hold back his emotions.

Twisting his wrist, Arthur looped the leash over his hand a second time, pulling the leather taut. Not looking away from Cobb's gaze, he shifted his hand, pulling back to pull the other man closer, to him until their bodies just barely brushed. Leaning down and in, his lips just brushed the line of Cobb's cheek before bussing against his ear.

"I'll only give you this warning once," he whispered. "You are mine tonight. Anyone touches you, and I will put them down."

He hadn't meant to say the words, certainly hadn't meant to growl them in those low, dark tones. For a moment it occurred to Arthur he'd gone too far, overstepped his boundaries and Cobb was going to call and end to the surveillance. Instead the older man shivered, hand suddenly gripping Arthur's arm as he shifted, pressing tight to his point man's side with a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

"Been that way for a while," he whispered.

Maybe Arthur misheard him. Maybe it was his own imagination. What he didn't imagine was the press of Cobb's dick against his hip. Certainly not imagining the way the other man moved, hips rolling to make the truth entirely unmistakable. Dominic Cobb was collared, being led into a sex club, and he was hard. Pulling back, Arthur met that boyish gaze once more, frowning.

"Since... I didn't know you were into..." He tried to imagine Mal into D/s, dominating Dom as he seemed to be enjoying. Likely as hard for Cobb to imagine as it was Arthur given the way he laughed.

"Right stimuli, Ar... Sir," he said, a bit more of the man Arthur knew showing through. "You like specificity so here it is. It isn't the collar, or the environment, or the control, or you. It is all of it. Right stimuli coming together. Now, we have a job to do."

For a moment he was Cobb. Business and extractor, and willing to do whatever it took for that next job, no matter the risks. For a moment he was in charge, leading Arthur on their next adventure, not caring if they were stepping in where angels feared to tread. Then he moved again, hand sliding along Arthur's waist and up under his jacket, his touch almost cool against the suddenly flushed and overheated skin barely protected beneath tone on tone striped linen.

"Later," he murmured, moving to press them together, flush.

Arthur knew he could feel it, know that he was hard and excited, his breathing in quick gusts that Arthur suddenly found he couldn't hide. Long fingers tightened around the leash even though Dom made no move to slip away. Dark eyes met Cobb's pale, cool gaze and he knew. He knew in that instant that Dom would let him have it all. If he'd led his extractor to the nearest bench, Cobb would have eagerly straddled it, offered himself to Arthur then and there.

It was the image that came to him, unbidden and welcomed at the same time. Cobb stripped down, all sinew and pale skin, a body that Arthur had seen on more than one occassion but never indulged in. Now he knew that he could. He knew that he could have Dom down over a padded leather bench, collared, bound, skin marked and red and likely begging for more. Would he beg? Would Arthur want him to?

For a moment there was nothing in Arthur's world but Cobb. Close enough he could pick up the man's scent, the way he fairly vibrated in anticipation, the impression of his cock like a brand burned into the skin of Arthur's hip. They hadn't even crossed the threshold and Arthur wasn't sure he'd make it through the night without dragging Cobb to a corner and making him answer for keeping this secret for the devil knew how long.

It was going to be a long night, and suddenly Arthur had no idea how it would end.


End file.
